


True Heir

by Among_strange_lands



Category: The Riyria Revelations - Michael J. Sullivan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Among_strange_lands/pseuds/Among_strange_lands
Summary: Imagine if the church had learned who the true heir was, we know it wouldn't have been a mishap by Esrahaddon for sure. but no one figured on, this strong magic!Naturally Some Spoilers For The Series
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	1. The job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Elister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/gifts).



Royce was shaking his head,telling his partner, the other half of _'Riyria',_ which meant elvish for two. Hadrian that they wouldn't be taking this job this Thrace girl was asking them to do, of all these years He still somehow wore the same hopeful expression of 'helping' others, one day he would teach him. that his dreams were just that dreams, none of the dreams of family, or glory had ever been a real. then surely he wouldn't have grown up in a god-forsaken streets like he had, the pit of the earth in his opinion.

Had Ratibor been a person or people their throats would have been slit years ago. but unfortunate for Royce they had not. he had been in two hellholes in life, Ratibor, and Manzant Prison. if that prison had been a man too, or rather dwarf he figured he would have killed him as well. Royce had marks from both, and not all were physical. 

then the girl, mentioned Esra.. Hadrian asked the correct polite questions, he glared at his partner. afterall they had just gotten out of one job, why rush into another? but what had that wizard been doing so important that he rushed away even after years of imprisonment... and why would he show up in dunemoore of all places? 

"i hate to say it, and I'm very sorry but we can't tak-" Hadrian was saying, his stomach knotted and reluctant. 

"your money." Royce paused,why in the world was he saying this again, right Esra. you better be worth it wizard he thought. "its to much to take the whole twenty-five silver, ten seems more than enough." 

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing and Royce would have laughed or at least snorted if it had been in his nature. yeah, i know. apparently im jumping on the ridiculous good deed wagon this time...

"Ten Silver Each?" the girl asked. 

"uh-no" Hadrian still staring at him. stop staring at me like I've grown a second head. "that would be together right? five each." Hadrian replied 

Royce shrugged, "since i'll be doing the actual lock picking i think i should get six, but we can work that out between us, it's not something she needs to be worried about." 

"Really" Thrace said looking as if she would explode with happiness 

"Sure." Royce replied, "after all we're not thieves." 


	2. IF SHE Behaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will follow the book until later chapters, and the chapters might increase. i'm not doing well but i'll try.

"Want to explain why we are taking this job?" Hadrian asked echoing his own words he had uttered on many other jobs Hadrian had foolishly took. it was Esra is why nothing else. this wasn't some good deed this was trying to find what the wizard from nine-hundred years ago was up too. 

"She's paying us ten silver for a job, that has already cost us a gold tenent." Again he's echoing my own words, interesting apparently that old fool of a man, Arcadius was right. "it will cost us several more before we are done."

"we aren't doing it for the money." can't believe i just said that, Hadrian is going to think that this is a good deed... 

"Obviously, but why are we doing it? I mean sure she's cute as a button and all, but unless you're planning on selling her, i don't see the angle here." 

Royce glanced over his shoulder, and made sure Hadrian saw he was joking with his next words. "I never considered selling her. that could defray the cost considerably."

if he saw price again he's going to make him regret the selling comment for as much as Hadrian is bringing it up... no he would,'t force anyone to be a slave, especially since he was a mir an, elf an elves were once seen as slaves.. that and manzant prison was basically slaves... the manzant slavers is what the guards who brought others to the prison were called. after all they had just confronted Wyatt with his mir daughter, who was bought from Ambrose Moore Hadrian should know. 

"forgot i brought it up, just tell me why we're doing this." 

"don't tell me you haven't wondered what Esrahaddon has been doing." He whispered "That wizard was imprisoned for nine hundred years, then disappears the day we break him out and we don't hear a word about him until now? The church must know, and yet the Imperialists haven't launched any search parties or posted notices. I would think that if the most dangerous man alive was on the loose, there might be a bit more commotion."

"Two years later he turns up in a tiny village and invites us to visit, on top pf that its the elven frontier, and Avempartha as the meeting place. don't you want to find out what he wants?" He asked Hadrian. 

"What is this Avempartha?" 

"All I know is that it's old, real old. some kind of ancient elven citadel, wouldn't you want to find out what's inside. if Esrahaddon thinks there's value in opening it, I'm guessing he's right." 

"So this is for elven treasure" Hadrian said. 

"I have no idea, but i'm sue there's something of value in there. but for that we need supplies and we need to get out of town before Price lets loose the hounds." 

"Well, as long as you promise not to sell the girl." 

"I won't-- as long as she behaves herself."


	3. On The Road

Hadrian had Thrace on the back of his mare, Millie his mind supplied as he had heard him say the mare's name several times over the last few years. He hadn't even asked this time, if He would have allowed her on his own mare, who he hadn't bothered to name. what was the point it was 'just' a horse, just an animal who cared, Hadrian obviously, such an idealistic dreamer. 

"It's Beautiful" the girl whispered but for the most part for him at least she could have been speaking at normal volume, he didn't know why exactly none of the other mir seemed to have the same amount of hearing or sight as him as they often got caught he had known since growing up in Ratibor that he wasn't human. he shook his head looking around he scanned out around them from under his hood. trotting forward a little before falling back. 

"It's a different world here." Thrace said. "a paradise. Everyone is wealthy , everyone a king." 

"Colnora does alright, but i wouldn't go that far." Hadrian said

"Then how do you explain all of these grand houses and palaces? the horse charts have metal on their wheels- Back there a farmer was wearing gloves, gloves on his hands while working! my father won't believe it when i tell him. in Dahlgren even the church deacon doesn't own fancy gloves and he certainly wouldn't work in them if he did! you are all so rich!" 

"Some of them are." Hadrian replied. He just wanted to roll his eyes, nope him and Hadrian was certainly not rich. Hadrian laughed. 

"but you have nice clothes and beautiful horses." 

"she's not much of a horse really." Royce rolled his eyes, apparently she is because i have seen you talking to her. 

"none but the lord and his knights own horses and yours are so pretty- what's her name?" 

"I call her Millie, after a woman i once knew who had the same habit of not listening to me." 

"Millie's a pretty name, what about Royce's horse." oh no, please leave me out of this. hadn't he been just thinking this earlier afterall a horse was just that, a horse. they don't car if they have names. 

"I don't know, Royce what did you ever name her." 

"What For?" He said in his best drop it now voice. which didn't work on the girl judging on her appalled expression, and then she started names.... someone just try to kill me now. He thought. 

"How about Lilac, or Daisy? oh wait Chrysanthemum" 

"Chrysanthemum!, How about Shorty or Sooty." Hadrian said, you may call her anything you want i won't. He thought. 

"No, It will make the poor animal feel awful." He rolled his eyes, he suddenly wished he was far enough away where he couldn't hear any of this ridiculous naming animals.. So he clicked his tongue, kicked the sides of his horse and trotted forward to avoid an approaching wagon but remained their even after the road was clear. 

"How about Lady?" 

"Seems a bit Haughty don't you think? she's not exactly a prancing show horse."

"then it will make her feel better, give her confidence. " (A/N: Thrace is so right about this line, it seems like every dog or cat you name if it has a personality, it reflects that personality. i owned a dog named Sadie which means princess and she acted like she was a princess.)

They were coming by a stream where honeysuckle and raspberry bushes walled the smoothed the granite banks where a mill was and a low wall separated from it. a gray and white cat rested on it, it stayed there until it decided that they got close enough and leaped and ran from the low wall, spooking his mare. who reared and dancing across the ground as her chest rumbled, ears flat. 

"Ridiculous, a thousand pound animal afraid of a five pound cat you would think she was a mouse." He said once he calmed his mare. 

"Mouse That's Perfect!" Thrace shouted causing both mares ears to twitch. 

"I Like it" Hadrian agreed. 

"Oh Good Lord." He muttered as he trotted forward again. 


	4. Doubting Hadrian (Doubting Thomas)

As He, Hadrian and Thrace traveled over the last few days it was getting increasingly difficult, thankfully his inner compass never steered him wrong yet at least. Which is why he was going increasingly annoyed with Hadrian doubting his chosen paths. Especially over the last few hours of going through dense brush. 

The three struggled and dismounted in several places through the dense and mottled trees and brush, hours passed and he didn't lead them toward roads, mostly because it was so dense and unsettled land. He looked over at Hadrian who was scratched and sweaty, several minutes to hour leading their mares across several small rivers. Thrace still mounted on Hadrian's mare, his friend being the idealisic dreamer that he was all the more. Soon they arrived at a sharp cliff with a sudden drop. He saw his friend looking at him with his a raised eyebrow, after titling his head up and seeing no sun or sky. 

"We're all right" He said irritated at his partner for daring to challenge his sense of direction for some reason and then they worked their way down, He took hold of Mouse, and looked at Hadrian, who took out his one of his swords to clear a path after handing Millie to Thrace. They soon reached the bottom of the cliff there was a small stream, but no clear trail, but he saw one. If looks were anything to go by Hadrian didn't, but he didn't comment so he decided not to say anything. And they continued on. 

Thrace soon said "There." And sure enough there was a clearing up ahead. They were in Dalgren. 


	5. Man at the well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having chemo treatments are almost impossible right now, several of us who have cancer treatments, and almost have treatments postponed because of Covid 19. Is affecting many. Those on Hospice care at home have none right now, they can't come in.  
> Pray this covid 19 is over quickly.

Royce saw him as soon as they re-entered the village of Dahlgren, he was standing near the well. He looked away quickly, as Thrace and explained to two men and a woman, and a boy who they sent off. He's hand went to his dagger she saw the movement and began to explained that she had hired them, and then another man showed up carrying a pig, he looked back at the well out if the corner of his eye he was still there, and he was looking there way now. The boughtwigs as Thrace called them offered them a place tonight, Royce grapped something from Mouse's saddle bags before they took them to the stables at the castle. Royce Remained where he was, Hadrian looked back at him with a curious look. There he was, a man, who was well well versed in waiting, his robe a different color than last time than Royce had saw him, but he couldn't make the color out strange as that was. Royce walked forward two ghosts meeting at a crossroad. 

"It's Been Awhile, Esra is it." He paused "or should I call you Esrahaddon." 

"I am delighted to see you as well Royce." 

"How do you know my name?" He asked, that question had been going through his head since Thrace had mentioned Esrahaddon had sent her to find them, one of them. 

"I am a wizard or did you miss that at our last meeting." Royce paused an smiled. 

"you know your right I've might have, Perhaps you should write it down for me less I forget again.". (A/n man Royce is mean when he wants to be.) 

"That's a bit harsh." Esra said with a raised eyebrow. 

"How do you know who I am." 

"Well I did see the crown conspiracy while in colnora. I saw the sets pathetic, and music terrible but the story was good. I particularly loved the escape from the tower, and the monk was hilarious by far my favorite character." Esra paused. "I was also pleased that there was no wizard in the tale. I wonder who I should think for that oversight, certainly not you." 

"They also didn't use our names, so again how do you know it.". 

"How would you find out, your name if you were me." 

"I would ask people who would know, so who did you ask?" 

"Would you tell me? " 

He frowned, "do you ever answer a question with an answer." 

"Sorry, it's a habit I was a teacher most of my free life." 

"Your speech has changed." Royce observed. 

" Thank you for noticing, I worked very hard. I sat in many tavarns for the last two years, and listened. I have a talent for languages I speak several. I don't know all the terms yet, but the Grammer wasn't hard to adjust to, it is the same language afterall,even the dilect you speak is merely less sophisticated then what I was used too. It's like talking with a crude accent."

"So you found out who we were by asking around and watching bad plays. And you picked up the language by listening to drunks. Now tell me, why are you here and why do you want us here." 

Esrahaddon stood up, and walked around the well. "I could tell you that I hiding here and that would plausible. Or I could also say I heard of the plight of this village and came here to help. Cause that's what wizards do, of course we both know you won't believe that, so let's save time and you tell me why I'm here. Then you can try an judge by my reactions if I'm lying or not which is what you were planning on doing anyway." 

"Were all wizards as irritating as you are." 

"Much worse I'm afraid, I was one of the youngest and nicest." 

"I think your here because you need something from Avenpather, and I don't think it's a sword for demon slaying either. Your using this poor girl and her tormented father to lure me and Hadrian here. To torn a nob you obviously can't manage." 

"That's disappointing I thought you were smarter than that. And these constant references to my disability are dull. I am not using anyone." 

" So your saying there is really a weapon in that tower.". 

" That's exactly what I'm saying." 

He studied Esra's face he couldn't tell if the man was lying or not. 

"Can't tell if I'm lying or not. Can you." Esra smiled smugly

" I don't think you are lying but I don't think your telling the truth either." 

"Now that's better there might there's hope for you yet." 

"Maybe there is a weapon in that tower, maybe it can kill whatever it is that they have here. But maybe you also conjured the beast in the first place to drag us here." 

"Logical , morbidly manipulive but I can see the reasoning but if you recall the attacks in this village started when I was still in prisoned." 

"So why are you here." 

"Something you need to understand my boy is that wizards aren't fonts of information, you should at least know this much, the farmer and his daughter would be dead today, if I hadn't sent her to fetch you." 

"Alright, your business here is none of my business I accept that, but why I am I here, you can tell me that can't you. Why go to the bother of finding out our names and locating us. Which was really is really impressive by the way. When you could have gotten any thief to pick your lock, and open the tower for you." 

"Because not just anyone would do. You are the only one I know who could open Avenpather.". 

"Are you saying I'm the only thief you know." 

"it helps if you actually listen to what I say, You Are The Only One I Know That Could Open Avenpather. There's a monster here that kills indiscriminately it comes at night and nothing can stop it except the sword that is in that tower. You need to find a way inside and find that sword." 

Esra paused when He contacted to glare. " You are right that isn't the whole truth but the truth nonetheless and all that I'm Willing to explain.for now to learn more you need to get inside.". 

"stealing swords." He muttered to himself. 

"okay let's take a look at this tower the sooner I see it the sooner I can start cursing." 

"No, night is coming and we need to get indoors. In the morning we will look but for now we need to hide inside with the rest." 

"you know when I first met you there was all this talk about you being this scary wizard that could call lightening and raise mountains, and now you can't even fight a little monster or even open a tower. I thought you were more powerful than this" 

"I was." Esra paused lifting his arms reviling the stumps of his arms for the first time. "Magic is a little like playing 5he fiddle it's damn hard to do without hands." 


	6. Saving Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip in occurrence! if you have read the book you will know where it's also different of course!

"How Long?" Hadrian asked 

"If it would have flown the moment we heard it, it would have been here by now." He paused "It must be searching the tower. that gives us time... but i don't know how much." 

"Get in a tree and yell when you see it." Hadrian said

When everyone was in, Hadrian lowered down Theron, and Dillian, leaving only him, Vince and Hadrian above ground, while they waited for Magnus to finish the last of the pegs down the well wall. 

He stood out in a poplar tree, on a thin branch, he was scanning the sky and the trees, while listening down below. He saw it flaying above the trees heading towards them.. but not close enough yet where you could hear the beating of it's wings. 

"It's coming." He said 

"Magnus Hurry.". Hadrian said hearing Royce. 

"Wait Where's Pearl?" Tad said. 

"She's looking for wood I'll get her." Vince said, Hadrian grabbed his arm

"It's too dangerous, Royce will get her.". 

"I will?" He exclaimed

"It's lousy being the only one who can see in the dark sometimes isn't it.". Hadrian said. 

Royce cursed, and went off looking. He could hear the massive flapping of it's wings now. 

"Pearl!" He shouted as loudly as he gave up stealth. 

"Here." She screamed. He grabbed the little girl up in his arms and raced for the well. 

"Run, Damn it." He heard Hadrian yell. He heard the thumping of the wings behind him. 

"Forget The Rope, Get Down, And Catch her." He shouted at Hadrian, who quickly sled down. as he got nearer to the well. but so did the gilarbryan. He had no choice but to throw the girl as a claw grabbed the back of his cloak. 

"Catch Her!" He shouted, one hand going desperately to Alverstone. and remembering the words a friend told him not long ago. 'It Will Cut Anything' while the other tried to get the cloak off. he didn't manage it either as the gilarbryan's claws wrapped around him, scratching across his shoulder blades and chest as it said something, the gilarbryan talked. He was surprised he even knew what it said. "Thief." 

"You Talk." He said, and He heared Hadrian yell. "ROYCE" at the same time. 

"Yes, and you will give it back." 

He had finally grabbed alverstone. he had one thought 'please work' he knew the gilarbryan would kill him anyway. afterall thats what beasts do. this thing had broke the only sword with it's name on it. "No." He said and Stabbed the gilarbryan in the eye. it let go in surprise and He was still falling as the mouth came on him, he stabbed again and again even as the beast spilled his blood. a bright light flashed and He fell in the well as it let go. Hadrian caught him, and dragged him away from the opening, as he groaned.. blackness was closing in around his vision. 

"Royce, Royce answer me!" A ROAR up above them drowned his answer out. his vision tunneling. and he knew no more.

* * *

Nearby in Avempartha, Esra tried to get to the chamber, one that he had been trying to open for the hours. when a shudder went threw him as he sensed the powerful cords. "Oh NO." he said allowed. he thought the gilarbryan knew who the heir was, it could fulfill it's mission...please somehow let it not know. Please be alive he thought. if not men were doomed. 

* * *

Hadrian had been trying desperately to get Royce to wake up, to open his eyes. His friends breathing was labored, sweating already. blood was starting to soak Royce's shoulder. He took off Royce's cloak and shirt. yelling at Vince and Magnus to help him put pressure on the wounds with him above the gilarbryan's anger. 

after what seemed like forever, Royce's eyes opened and the bleeding slowed. the gilarbryan ceased for some reason they didn't know why they couldn't see... 

"Hey buddy hang on, just hang on." 

"Trying." 

"Good." 


	7. Old Magic/Dahlgren Is Dead

He was in pain, felt like fire was going down his shoulder. He didn't understand how he was still alive. Hadrian kept moving him more into the well, he didn't understand why the beast above didn't dig or set fire down the hole. He groaned, alverstone was still in his hand. despite the pain he was in, he was glad a friend had given him this very dagger years ago.

The creature roared above and started the ground above the well burned, the creature circled the well.. 

"Royce." 

"Yes." He got out in gasps. 

"I think you are getting shocky on me. Can you try deep, slow breathing.". 

He tried, and tried again. Just then the creature above left, he couldn't remember the stupid things name. 

"Why is it leaving?" He heard someone say. Right as he blacked out he felt something running in his veins it was some type of poison, and it burned like fire. 

* * *

Royce had blacked out on him, Hadrian was worried last time Royce had blacked out. He had almost died. He started bandaging Royce with strips from his shirt. Priority was Royce not bleeding out. Then he noticed black in Royce's veins. Oh no...

* * *

Esra felt the magic burst in the air, and everything around him, and felt dread, despite never feeling this before... Oh no... He imagined it would be connected to the heir. He didn't say anything knowing someone was watching his words. He wasn't going to risk him. He knew he was the heir the moment he saw him during the crown conspiracy. How odd that both the heir and the guardian were together. He had noticed the amulet he had made when he saw it on Hadrian a few nights ago. Which made him wonder why the heir didn't have his and he could use it for the advantage in keeping the heir safe. But the heir wasn't safe right now. He rushed out of the tower and headed towards the village. Which was burned to a crisp. And Hadrian was standing over Royce... 

* * *

Arista had seen Hadrian standing over Royce. 

"How is he?" 

"Not good." 

Royce had a fever and hadn't woken since he blacked out. Arista saw Esra approach first. "You are here." 

"I am." Esra said, "guessing Hadrian told you." 

Arista only nodded. 

"He has poison in his veins even if we undo the spell that makes the gilyabrian it will still be in him until after one last job I need you to do." 

"He will wake up and be okay?" Hadrian asked. "Yes but we need to kill the gilyabrian as long as it spell keeps going it will get stronger and stronger until Royce dies." Esra said. 

The world was tree less, and the castle was gone. why hadn't the gilyabrian not out right kill Royce.

Thrace was taken by the gilyabrian to the tower, the gilyabrian had seen the two save her before. She was Bait. 

* * *

Royce groaned as he came to that evening. Everywhere hurt and ached.

"Hadrain" 


	8. Thrace taken

"Royce, your awake." 

He groaned not amused by His partner. "Feel like i got bitten by the gilly thingy." 

"You did." He glared at Hadrian his eyes saying well duh, you idiot and it hurts. hurts all over actually... strange. 

"There's something wrong did it inject something in me." 

"Appears like it did." Hadrian responded. "We need to kill the gilyabrian or you are going to die." 

"Woohoo" He exclaimed. 

"Well you asked." 

"No I didn't ask if it was going to kill me you added that part." 

"So were you trying to be glass half-full type of guy, because i think you are failing at that." 

"Maybe so, remember the time i talked about evil water fowl." he asked 

"Royce, I can barely remember things two years ago, how am I supposed to remember that?" 

"I don't know.". 

"You become so strange when your hurt." 

"Why thanks, so why exactly didn't you help." 

"Royce." 

"What?" 

Hadrian shook his head. 

"Thrace was taken by the gilyabrian, and we need to find the other half of it to kill it. Think you can buddy?" 

He glared at Hadrain. "It is my life on the line." 

"It's more than that." 

"I know." 

They both didn't know how accurate those words were.


End file.
